We Run This
Kazakhstan Canada }} is the eleventh episode of The Amazing Race 1. Leg Clue 1 - President’s Park. Almaty, Kazakhstan -> (Rutherford House. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada) For this leg of the race, you will go to North America. Find out where Alexander Cameron Rutherford once lived, and you will have the location of your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 2 - House. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada -> (CFB Edmonton. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada) Look for the 'Steele Barracks’, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 3 - Edmonton. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada DETOUR Lakes or Fields. Your choice. In Lakes, teams will have to find the four lakes shown in this picture. Once you have the correct four lakes, a host will hand you your next clue. In Fields, teams will have to assemble this jigsaw puzzle showing 20 square fields. Once you have shown a screenshot to a host, where the puzzle has been completed in under 3 minutes, you will receive your next clue. Clue 4 - Edmonton. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada -> (Northgate Shopping Centre. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada) Stay in Google Satellite View and search Edmonton for the building shown in this picture. Once you have the name of that building, you will receive your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 5 - Shopping Centre. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada -> (Mill Woods Golf Course. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada) Search Southeast Edmonton for a specific golf course. Once you have the name of the correct golf course, a host will hand you your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 6 - Woods Golf Course. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada ROADBLOCK Who can look it up? Note: Sam and Kacie have to do this Roadblock. In this Roadblock, one of you have to put names on six golf terms. Once you have the correct terms, a host will hand you your next clue. 1. In an 18 hole game, this is the term for the last nine holes. 2. Someone who shows no golf-etiquette. 3. A shot played on the green. 4. A shot from a bunker, sending the ball along with sand onto the green. 5. Scoring an eight on a hole. 6. A term describing the golfer, whose ball is farthest from the hole. Clue 6 - Woods Golf Course. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada -> (Alberta Legislature Building. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada) Now go to a building, known as ‘The Ledge’ among people from Edmonton. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 7 - Legislature Building. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada -> (Art Gallery of Alberts. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada) Go to your next Pit Stop. Founded in 1924, this spectacular building was once known as the ‘Bittorf Building’ and is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Trivia *This episode was named by Wes & Charlie. *No team switched Detours in this episode. Gallery 10344085_10202406956840636_238666064741966427_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Art Gallery of Alberts. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. Category:The Amazing Race 1 Category:The Amazing Race 1 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)